The Fabulous Destiny of Luna Lovegood
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: Six years after serving in Dumbledore's Army, an adult Luna Lovegood finds a new vocation in helping others find love and happiness. What will happen when love finds her? LunaColin fic, based oninspired by the French film, Amelie. Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Luna's Childhood

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoy this Luna fic. As you may be able to tell, it's based on the French film, _Amelie. _The degree of accuracy in relation to the film will probably vary, especially as I don't want to really plagiarise. I will probably deviate somewhat from some of the ideas.

Also, I have a fic up in a contest on Marauding Mayhem, a great website for MWPP fans. Vote for me (if you want to), I'm Voldemuffin on there. Thank you!

**The Fabulous Destiny of Luna Lovegood**

**Chapter One: Luna's Childhood**

Luna Lovegood was born at 9 minutes past 9 on the ninth of September 1981, to Laura and Lionel Lovegood. A young couple who had only recently finished a trip round the world with a wedding in Haiti, Laura and Lionel dreamed of setting up their own newspaper to talk about the things they had seen and experienced, and the many weird sides of the world.

Laura was tall, with hair that was blonde in the summer and brownish in the winter. She liked swimming underwater, learning spells that were difficult to pronounce, and trying to make Muggle food. She didn't like being pinched, Celestina Warbeck songs or politicians. Lionel was similar, but his hair was always blond. He liked crossing his eyes, detective stories and crystal balls. He did not like frogs' legs, golf or morning breath.

Luna grew up in a village that was mostly Muggle, despite its proximity to Ottery St. Catchpole. It was clear from an early age that Luna would take after her parents, with the usual spontaneous outbursts of magic that small wizards and witches have. Unfortunately, Luna's were so volatile that if she did go to primary school, the Ministry would be there every other day wiping memories and it'd only take one child to dodge them for the Secrecy to be ruined. She had had to be educated at home. To the primary school authorities, Mr and Mrs Lovegood had explained that their daughter suffered from selective mutism, and would only speak at home, and until they could sort the problem out, they would be her teachers. Deprived of the company of fellow children, Luna's imagination became very active and so, in her mind, she was never lonely.

In fact, Luna had several friends. Some were real, some were, admittedly, imaginary, and some were somewhat in between. For real friends, there were her mother and father, who were often exciting when they weren't working or asleep, and there was her cousin John, who would visit at Christmas and show her how to draw things. The year before, Luna had asked him how you would draw a wind, because you can't see it, to which John responded with a lopsided-looking fellow holding an umbrella that had turned inside out. Yes, John was wonderful, but he was not exciting, not like Mr Crane, the toucan and Mr Clementine, the koala, who would join her under the bed covers for an imaginary picnic to avoid getting up and dressed in the mornings.

All the same, their gentle charms were nothing in comparison to the glamorous young lady who lived on a mansion on the hill. Victoria was her name, and she was like nothing Luna had ever beheld before. Even if she wasn't a real princess, she was as good as any other, and Luna was certain a handsome prince would fall in love with her, as she was beautiful and kind-hearted and everything else he could want. Victoria was not really Luna's friend, as she was a big girl and Luna was a little one, but Luna often imagined that they could be. Maybe one day, for example, she could have one of Victoria's dresses when she got too big for them, because what else would they do with them?

Then, when Luna was nine years old and Victoria was twenty, tragedy struck. The first incident had been on the first day of the New Year, of all times. The villagers had been having the usual annual fete, and Victoria had attended with her new fiancé, the handsome Sir Roger Cornfoot. Now, Sir Cornfoot, to Luna's passionate excitement and only to the knowledge of her and her parents, was a wizard, one from a fine pureblooded family. Luna had asked her mother if Lady Victoria would know, and Laura agreed that she probably did. When Luna asked Laura if they could tell Victoria about them being magical too, Laura said definitely not.

After the midnight excitement had toned down, it was time for everyone to get home. Luna was very tired and grouchy, but even she enjoyed walking out behind Victoria and her future husband, who were framed against the bright night sky. And then everything changed. Luna only got a glimpse of whatever it was that attacked Victoria, because her father had quickly covered her eyes and her mother had covered her ears. The villagers had described a wolf the next day when Luna had walked to the shop with her mother, but her parents were baffled. They put their questions aside though to comfort Luna when Cornfoot had emerged from the manor (which he had been given in Victoria's parents' will) to announce that his fiancée had died from her injuries. Luna had screamed and screamed…she had never known anyone die before, and it felt so horrible.

The same feeling, less new but just as raw, returned in a short seven months, when she and Laura had been trying to make ice cream. Laura had initiated a simple Freezing Charm, but the wand decided this was not to happen. By the time Laura got to hospital, she too had died. Luna felt a loneliness like no other, and became further absorbed into solitude.

Even at boarding school, surrounded by people her own age, Luna was much the same. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy the simple pleasures of life, though at first she was hurt by the teasing. And there was Ginny, her brother Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry. There was Colin, and then there was the war.

So many deaths, so many wounds, so many awful things. The day it ended, in July, was a day no one could forget. It was a miracle that Harry survived, let alone the Weasley family, to whom Luna had become close. Neville…no one knew what had happened to Neville. They were all devastated, most especially Susan, Neville's girlfriend at the time. She lived in Luna's building after the war.

Luna didn't find out much about the Order of the Phoenix. She only knew who they were, not much about the members. Ginny and Hermione's friend Tonks survived and got married to Professor Lupin, which was lovely, if a bit strange.

Draco Malfoy was gone, and none of her friends mourned him, but Luna still felt that odd feeling she got when someone she had met or known had died. However, like Dumbledore, Luna chose not to be afraid of death, but to see it as a new path, and to enjoy the old path before it ended.

Though the wonderful school would never be the same without its greatest headmaster, Hogwarts survived…Luna couldn't imagine life without it, but she had to when she left. And six years after she did so, a new chapter of her life began.


	2. Wandsworth

**A/N: **Very much a background chapter here, I'm afraid. I hope you all enjoy it, anyway. Please read and review!

**The Fabulous Destiny of Luna Lovegood**

**Chapter Two: Wandsworth**

Luna left home when she was eighteen, at the end of her seventh year, like many other wizards and witches. Now that the responsibility of the war was over, Luna allowed herself to have fun and relax more often, taking great pleasure in her job at the Quibbler (of which Lionel was still editor) and even more in her small flat in the building beside the café, The Two Towers.

The origin of the name was unknown to Luna, but she knew the café well. She was one of its regulars, it being a café populated by both kinds of folk. Of course, the wizarding people would have to keep their magic to themselves, but generally, the kind woman who operated it, Ms. Goldstein, made sure there were no mishaps. Though she was a Muggle herself, Ms. Goldstein's son Anthony had been in Ravenclaw with Luna, though a year older, and also in Dumbledore's Army. She had not seen him since. His mother liked the beautiful effects of stained glass windows, and she disliked pork, which she never ate anyway.

Six years after she had left home, she was still meeting occasionally at the Towers with Ginny and Hermione, most especially Ginny. Her time with Ginny, unfortunately, was usually spent avoiding Dean Thomas, Ginny's ex-boyfriend. Twice. The first time they had broken up, things had settled well, though Dean had not been happy to lose the pretty Gryffindor. The second time they had gone out, during which she had been even more in love with Harry, the break-up had been extremely messy, the kind that no one needed and that everyone took a long time to get over. Now, Dean was possessed with a spirit that even Luna's spirituality could not decipher, but that she and Ginny referred to as 'the jealousy bug'. As far as Luna could tell, all Dean liked was Ginny.

Amongst the various ex-Hogwarts students that would drift in and out in the hope of 'bumping' into an old friend was Lavender Brown, although she did still have Parvati working at the Quibbler office if she ever wanted to find her. Lavender was a bit crazy herself, but she was fun and sometimes Luna would end up talking to her if they were both bored late at night and were having Ms. Goldstein's matzo ball soup for dinner.

As for Hermione, she was doing very well. She had settled with Ron, though not married yet, and was working extremely hard. Though she was also a trainee in Wizarding Law, she was making time to write a biography of Harry, organise various weekend trips with Ron and Harry to wherever should inspire her, deal with her own celebrity and maintain friendships with Luna and Ginny. Unfortunately, despite the fact the idea was extremely popular, Hermione was struggling to get her biography of Harry published. It was factual, they often said, but not entertaining. Hermione did not understand why entertainment was so necessary, and her repetitive failure depressed her. She often lamented to Luna, over the oddly sociable matzo ball soup, that writing was much harder than she could have imagined. Luna would think of something to cheer Hermione up, and she would be OK until the next rejection letter.

Luna herself did not have any romantic relationships with men. It wasn't that she didn't like them, after all, there had been many times when she had seen a male face in a crowd or heard a nice male name and dreamt of him, but she felt no boyfriend-shaped gap in her life as yet. Instead, she found pleasure in many other smaller things, such as conjuring sparkling things to decorate the window, dyeing her eyebrows just to see how people reacted, asking silly questions (…and getting a silly answer…) and trying out Muggle things as her mother had, like watching a Shakepeare play.

On Sundays, Luna would return to her village near Ottery St.Catchpole, where she would have Sunday lunch with her father. They would talk about life, and what, as journalists, they were doing to benefit the world. Though Luna felt the security that comes with having a lot of life ahead of you, her father felt a restlessness to have a greater understanding of the world. He was frustrated, he often told Luna, by the limits of his knowledge, especially in relation to the rest of the world. He felt, however, that the Quibbler needed him and he could not head to any course he found, though Luna felt he wasn't trying hard enough. He particularly wished to learn a foreign language, as it had been Laura who had done most of the necessary speaking during their travels.

After a long day, Luna would return home to her flat to rest and relax, sometimes having dinner at the Towers. Occasionally, she thought of her childhood, and the people that had influenced it, such as the dear Neville Longbottom, the graceful Lady Victoria, or some of her better teachers; Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, and of course, Professor Dumbledore.

It was a Sunday, the day that Luna's life suddenly became much more interesting. A typical British Sunday of cloudiness, wind and very slight rain that you didn't notice until an hour of walking in it when it would occur to you that you were soaked. In fact, it was normal in almost all aspects. Except for one small thing, but as many people well know, small things can change everything.


	3. Stories of Estonia

**A/N: **Long, plotty chapter for you! Again, rather obvious...it's not all going to be like this! I swear! Please review, I love feedback!

**Chapter Three: Stories from Estonia**

On her way to her father's house, Luna took a shortcut through the woods that separated her village from Ottery St. Catchpole. Though it was easy just to Apparate, she liked to walk through the trees, often over the small bridge she had liked as a child. In her day (though saying that made her feel old), the pitiful puddle beneath it had been a real steam, and you could see fish and frogs of all shapes and colours. She had, as many Muggle children had, taken some frogspawn, but unfortunately her mother had made her put it back.

The bridge was wobbly; her parents had often disputed about whether it was dangerous or built to be like that. Today, however, as she looked sadly at what used to be the stream, a similar sensation took her from a different source. There was a sound of something falling, and Luna turned to hear it.

_Of course, it did make a sound, _she thought, and then something caught her eye. There was a large hole in one of the trees that she had never seen before. Perhaps it was the result of a disease, or maybe it had always been there. All the same, it was very big, an ideal hiding place for some small mammal or other. Curious and filled with fantasies of baby rabbits, Luna approached the hole and peered into it.

It was remarkably dry, especially with the recent rainfall that had only stopped the day before. The animal was clever...or was it? Luna's large blue eyes picked out letters, though she couldn't read them. Plunging her hand in, she removed a small, hardback book, the front cover of which read _Stories from Estonia._

Opening the front cover, Luna noticed a small note:

_To our dear son,_

_You're far too brainy for your old books, so we've found you something better. It has lots of lovely stories and we won't mind if you colour in the pictures. Happy Birthday, hope you have lots of fun being 5._

_lots of love,_

_Mummy and Daddy_

_22/08/81_

Flicking through the pages, Luna was not surprised to see that the dear son had had fun colouring, especially in places where he shouldn't have coloured. One page had a gruesomely green scribble dominating the story. It was a shame to see the stories ruined, which was what her father said when she showed it to him.

"It's still legible, but it's a bit of a shame. I wonder who it was?"

"Probably the boy got a little carried away..."

"I know...1981? Who was 5 in 1981?"

"Someone from round here?"

"I should think so. And why did they hide their book in the woods?"

"Maybe they had a secret hiding place...for things, and then they forgot about it. Or maybe he grew up and thought he'd leave it for another child to find when they played there. I want to give it back to him. He'd be...twenty-nine, now?"

"Twenty-nine, yes. I don't know any twenty-nine year-olds. Must be a Muggle." Lionel was engrossed in one of the stories and was paying little attention, but Luna persisted. She had not experienced anything like this before, except, perhaps, for the Room of Requirement. Both discoveries were equally mysterious and exciting.

"Don't you remember any little ones running around when I was born?"

"Oh, Luna, they were just...kids. You don't really notice which one's which, they just kind of...ah, your mother was more sociable than I was. She knew most people...but you can't ask her very easily."

Luna sighed. '1981' would not be getting his book back. She doubted he worried much about 'Stories from Estonia' anymore anyway.

"Perhaps you could ask Mr. Porgey. He's lived here all his life...he has a list of people from around the area. See if 'our dear son'...let's call him 'Walter'...is on there."

"Why does Mr Porgey have a list of people? Is he the doctor or something?" Luna felt she ought to have know him, but he escaped her mind completely.

"He's the undertaker."

Luna shuddered. "I don't really wish to see him."

"It'll be fine. Say...say you're looking for information about your mother."

"He'll probably ask me why I couldn't ask you." she said, sadly, already picturing Mr Porgey in her mind. He was tall, thin and gaunt...oily kind of voice...a melancholy fellow indeed. Like Snape, only less scary and more creepy.

"Say you're looking for information about _Victoria. _Remember her, eh? The princess? You wanted to be just like her!"

"You're embarassing me." Luna laughed, as she got up. "I suppose I will go and see Mr Porgey. Maybe he won't be in, and he'll have left his house elf."

"He's a Muggle."

"Oh..."

Mr Porgey was different, and yet the same as Luna had imagined. He was pale and very fat, with a large mole at the corner of his lip that Luna tried to ignore. He looked at her with beady, penetrating eyes, and she did the same to him. Avoiding her gaze, Porgey spoke:

"So you want to look someone up?"

"Yes, please. I want to see if they're still alive."

"My list is not a list of dead people, it's a list of people whose funerals I directed. It's possible that they were buried with a different company."

"OK. I thought of that. I've been told you have a good knowledge of the area's history. Do you know someone who was five in 1981? They'd have been born in 1976."

"What? What? What kind of a question is that? I've got no time for this. Anthony!"

Who should appear by the door, but the same Anthony Goldstein that Luna remember from school. He had been brave, though a total Ravenclaw, and a good person. Luna smiled at him, and his brown eyes widened with recognition. They were the same eyes as Mr Porgey's, and yet somehow they were kinder, more emotive.

"That's my nephew. My assistant. Does all the donkey work for me, including looking after pests like you who don't want a funeral. You know we had an actress in here once for research? She was just as bad. Really annoying. At the same time, I'd found out they'd just banned British beef, and so I wasn't in the best of moods. Mad cow disease! God Almighty..."

Anthony beckoned her towards him, and she followed him into a small office.

"Hello...Luna."

"Hello, Anthony. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"No...have you been...OK?"

"Oh, yes. Very well. How about you? Why are you working for..." she was going to say something about Mr Porgey, but didn't want to make Anthony feel awkward "...a Muggle company?"

"It's an easy job. I just want to earn money so I can go and work abroad. Besides...my...uncle...feels he owes me something, and employing me is a good way to give it back."

"Can I look in your records?"

"Of course." Anthony said, snapping out of a distracted moment. He turned to a large square box beside him, and moved it to show Luna. Unfortunately, the 'L's were clearly shown. Luna's stomach lurched.

"Lovegood...any relation of yours?"

"My mother."

"Oh. I'm...sorry."

"It's allright...anyway, I'm looking for someone born in 1976."

"Easy." Anthony said. He pressed a few buttons, and suddenly the list appeared much shorter. Luna was startled, and asked Anthony to read them to her.

"Mary Jane Young, and...Elaine Young. Must have been twins..."

"Oh, well, then..." Luna said, feeling relieved that at least there was someone to give the book too, but even more eager not to be there.

"I'm going to go...I don't really like being here."

"Me neither." said Anthony sadly.

"Why don't you work with your mother?"

"Ah...I don't know."

"Or...your father?" Luna knew little of Ms Goldstein's relationships, but her title suggested she had been divorced. Perhaps there was a Mr Goldstein Snr. out there somewhere to give his son a job.

"Oh, I already work for my..." Anthony's eyes widened again. They had a habit of doing that. "Forget I said anything." He turned away from her and the glowing box slowly, falling again into distraction.

Luna wasn't sure what to make of this sad arrangement. After lying about having to see a friend for a late lunch, she slipped away from the shop, leaving Anthony with the pain of an old wound.

As she headed for the door, Mr Porgey spluttered a final clue;

"There's a big family in Catchpole...dunno their name. But I remember the mother being pregnant and shopping for stuff--my ex-wife ran a shop for baby stuff, isn't that ironic?--and _Bohemian Rhapsody _was playing on the radio. 1976! There you go! Aren't I clever? You can tell I've had a rich life..."

Luna didn't listen to the end of that. She made a vow to herself as she left.

_If I find Walter, I shall become a do-gooder. I shall make Anthony happy again. _


	4. Looking for 'Walter'

**A/N**: If anyone's interested, this fic has made its debut on harrypotterfanfiction and Fiction Alley. It has also had its first review from someone who isn't Kerichi, not that I don't love Kerichi's reviews. You'll be pleased with this chapter, my loyal friend!

**Chapter Four: Looking for 'Walter'**

Now she knew the origin of 'Walter', Luna was able to develop a plan to find him. It was a painstaking process to copy out the same letter each time, but it would be worth it.

_**Dear Sir/Madam,**_

_**Your son has won our colouring competition for Easter. As you may remember, in every library blank copies of the same picture (Easter Bunnies working) and the best picture in each category was to win the prize. We adored your son's use of colour--fantastic!**_

_**Unfortunately his writing is a little difficult to read. We managed to work out his birthday (August 22nd) and part of your address, which is why we're able to use the owl. If you could send your details back we would be able to give him his prize--a giant Easter Egg with his name written in melted white chocolate.**_

_**Thank you, and congratulations!**_

_**Emily Smith**_

_**Librarian**_

_**Tuesday, April 14th, 1987**_

Luna wanted to create the impression that the letters had been delivered extremely late, and, as the twenty-something son was probably out of his parents' house now, they would hopefully send the letter back, explaining that 'Walter' was not living with them anymore but he would probably like a big chocolate egg anyway. She had used old teabags especially to create the effect of oldness, a trick her father had used to create 'ancient treasure maps', which would always be of the garden and leading to her birthday presents. As she made her way to the Wizarding Post Office (she didn't use the service often enough to get her own owl), she spied a familiar pair of brown leather shoes by the side of the river with bright orange laces, the top half of whose body was hiding under an old-fashioned camera.

The shoes belonged to a certain Colin Creevey. Like Luna, he had been a happy if a little eccentric child, brought up amongst Muggles. At the same time, like the famous Harry Potter, he had faced merciless teasing from one of the other children in the house, his older sister, Lizzie. Unlike Dudley Dursley, Lizzie had grown out of her sadistic behaviour and was now dear friends with Colin and Dennis, though the two boys were part of a different world to her now. Colin was still a photographer these days, pooling his income with Dennis to create a larger one. Today, he was by the river, taking magical photos. The black cloth was useful for hiding the unusual attributes of the wizarding camera.

Colin emerged from the camera, and his eyes met Luna's briefly. She felt a strange sensation that she had experienced before when she saw such a pair of eyes, or such hair or voice or nice hat; it was a kind of...melting. He was different, and yet familiar, and she felt delighted to witness him. It then occurred to her that she was now stood staring at him, and every time she had done that before, people had either commented about it to their friends, stared at her in return or asked her if she had a problem. So, with the image of Colin, who was squinting at her as if was trying to remember whether she was or wasn't someone he knew, firmly imprinted on her mind, she drifted to the small Post Office and posted the copies.

The replies were varied, and interesting, if unproductive. She and Ginny looked over them later when they were having dinner in the Towers.

"I like this one." Ginny smiled. "Dear Ms Smith, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have got the address wrong. Anyway, I don't know why I'm bothering to reply, I just don't like to leave things..."

"They're all just like that." Luna said. "Most of them have never had a son...but of course, they just assume the addresses are mixed up. I think a lot of people just didn't reply, which, I suppose, is the normal thing to do."

"What if he's from a Muggle family?"

"I don't think he is...the strange marks on the pictures indicate an attempt to make them move."

"So the family's from Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Yeah. Your village! Surely you know..."

"If that's all you know about them, I really don't think I can help." Ginny said, returning her attention to her soup. Luna looked around the pub for a short time while Ginny indulged into her dinner. Dean Thomas was casting brooding stares at her from a far corner, while Lavender Brown was sipping some cocktail and scanning the room for a bin to put her gum into. Mrs Goldstein was happily chatting to Anthony, who Luna hadn't seen in some time.

"So, Mum...you haven't got any spaces?"

"No, sweetheart...although that's no reason to keep working for that..."

"You must have liked him once."

"He was a decent man once! Then I found out he was married...and by then it was too late, and I was up the...oh, wait, I know what you could do! You could play the piano!"

"What piano?" Anthony laughed.

"Typical...I've got the only pub in London with no piano! Oh, maybe I'll buy one. A cheap one...a keyboard!"

"Don't you be daft."

"Don't _you _be daft. You love plinking those keys, it always makes you so happy."

"You know me well."

"Yes, it's funny, that!"

They laughed cheerfully together, when Anthony spotted Luna. Lifting himself from his stool, he quickly dashed over to her.

"Luna...hi!"

"Oh, hi, Anthony." Luna was pleased to see him, but she had no idea what he wanted.

"I just wanted to discuss something with you. Basically when you called, I looked through the archives and realised they were really patchy, so I looked in the old-fashioned notebooks."

"Oh, good." Luna beamed. Ginny was staring shrewdly at the two of them.

"And I discovered that one of our 'clients'...never had the funeral they arrange!"

"They must have moved to another company in the last minute."

"I asked Uncle about it...apparently it just never happened. No body given. No funeral. I just thought it was interesting because it was one of those people who live in the mansion on the hill. _Lady Victoria._"

"Sorry?" Luna was startled, which was something she never usually felt.

"Do you know her?"

Luna was about to reply that she did, and she was intrigued by Anthony's idea, but Ginny interrupted them. She said she was astonished at how weird they were both being and just because someone's death isn't written down, it doesn't mean it didn't happen and they're actually up in the attic like Mrs Blinkin' Rochester.

"Ginny." Luna said, in the most reprimanding way possible. "Sorry, Anthony. Maybe another time?"

"Sorry." he said. "I know I'm overreacting. I don't really have a life at the moment...anyway, I'll probably see you around."

As Anthony headed back to his drink, Luna explained everything she knew about 'Walter' to Ginny. As she heard it, though, her reaction was not one of curiosity or the usual weary acceptance, but her face became set. She said something about getting them both another drink before she went home to Harry, and got up hastily, a sign obvious to Luna's journalistic eyes that she was hiding something.

As Ginny got up, however, she was interrupted by her dear ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Dean wasn't as bad as he used to be, so today must have been a bad day for him. Maybe he'd just got his new Floo bill.

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?"

"Goldstein."

"Nothing. He was talking to Luna here."

"You spoke to him."

"I was telling him...and Luna to get a room. They were going a bit over the top, you know when people do that?"

Luna almost spat out the dregs of her Butterbeer. Anthony was very nice, but she had always preferred men with blond or red hair, instead of darker shades.

"Somehow I doubt that." Dean said frostily.

"Dean!" Ginny snapped, another sign of frustration. "I am married now! I'm not about to have an affair, and even if I was, it wouldn't be with Anthony Goldstein..."

Anthony's eyes widened in surprise, and he fell off his stool. Mrs Goldstein burst out laughing and dashed over to help him up.

"...nor would it be any of your business! Leave me alone! God...I'm going in a minute..."

Before Ginny could storm off, Luna pressed her once again.

"You know something."

"About what?"

"About...Walter."

"Walter?"

"The man with the book. I couldn't really go calling him 'The man with the book', so, Walter!"

"Right." Now Ginny had her look of weary acceptance. She looked just like Harry, it was rather quaint...but she had to know.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Percy. You want Percy..." Ginny sighed sadly. "He works at the Ministry of Magic. I don't know where these days...but yeah. Just leave it at the reception...Percy Weasley..."

"I didn't know you had a brother called Percy."

"I don't. He's just my mum and dad's male offspring." Ginny said coldly, a flash of anger showing in her eyes. "Excuse me."


	5. Luna Lovegood: Guardian Angel

**A/N:** If anyone has read the Sally Lockhart series by Philip Pullman...they may notice a couple of parallels. Again, I like the term 'inspired by' more than 'copied from'.

**Chapter Five: Luna Lovegood: Guardian Angel **

Percy Weasley still worked at the Ministry of Magic. Every Sunday night, as the family had done, he would have a lunch for dinner. Sandwiches, drink, cake and a piece of fruit. The sandwich would be eaten in three parts, the drink would be chocolate milkshake, the cake would have sultanas, not raisins, and the fruit would be kiwi. And it would have been the same this Sunday night, if the most extraordinary thing hadn't happened. As he walked home after some overtime, he was surprised when a person in a balaclava and thick black trench coat ran into him. As they rushed past without saying sorry, Percy noticed they had dropped something. He picked whatever it was up and called out to them, but they had disappeared.

"Apparition..." Percy sighed to himself. "How many inconveniences has it caused, I wonder?"

He looked at the object in his hands, and suddenly, memories came flooding back to him.

He had been five years old, and had a brand new book of his own. But he had also been given a set of toy soldiers from Auntie Janet, and those were so exciting...and expensive. Mummy and Daddy had insisted that they be kept in their box when he wasn't playing with them, and he keeps them in the same place, so that they don't get lost. This book, however, could go wherever it wanted. He left it in the front room and played fighting games for a while, then went back to persuade Mummy to help him read some more stories.

But, to his horror, his precious book was not where he had left it. It was on the floor, and a chubby toddler with a large green pen was leant over it, admiring the art he had done to the page. Percy screamed in horror, and leapt over to snatch the book from George or Fred's sticky paws. George or Fred burst into tears and wailed, but Percy didn't care. He ran through to the garden and through the little hole in the fence. Then he headed towards the woods, to look at the damage. It was terrible. The words were difficult enough to read as it was, without green scribble over them. What a terrible thing to happen to a birthday present! It must never happen again...and so he hid it in a hole, and then, as his young mind was wont to do, he forgot all about it.

Tears came to the twenty-nine-year-old's eyes. He didn't know how the stranger had come across the book, but there was no doubt that it was really his. The message from Mum and Dad was still there, as was George or Fred's scribble. Percy laughed to think of how easily it could have been removed if he had just told his parents about it, but it didn't occur to him at the time. He began to think of all the other things they had done for him, and a feeling of nostalgia began to overcome him. The prickly feeling he used to get when he thought of them was suppressed completely, and before his normally rational mind could consider the decision, he had Apparated to Ottery St. Catchpole.

Triumphantly removing her balaclava and shaking out her hair, Luna felt a happiness like no other. She brimmed with a desire to help mankind, to solve little problems and bring big changes. Now that, _that, _was a great thing to do with one's life. And it hadn't been so hard so far. Her delighted thoughts were interrupted briefly by a voice clearing its throat.

"Can I have my coat back, Luna?"

"Oh, yes." Luna removed the heavy black coat and handed it to Anthony. They sat down at the table by the window they had both been looking out of, and both nearly burst with enthusiasm.

"What was it you wanted to say?"

"Yes! Yes! About Victoria. She didn't die."

"Didn't she? Are you sure she didn't just have a funeral with another company?"

"Well...she may have done, she may not have. It was arranged and everything."

"Was there a body?" Luna shivered. Did they have to discuss death when she was on cloud nine like this?

"No."

"Well, that is interesting...but there is still the possibility that they chose a new company. If she did...not die...your uncle would surely know?"

"He would have to. Normally he'd go to the house and collect her, if that's where she died, of course."

"You could give him some Veritaserum."

"You can't use magic against Muggles! And besides...it's really unlikely that they'd choose a different company. And the fact that there's no body is strange. But then how did she die? Goodness, I'm getting carried away..."

"She died after being attacked by a wolf."

"In Britain?"

"Yes."

Anthony scoffed. "Seriously, the only wolves that are in Britain these days are werewolves, and they only turn up once a month..."

Luna's eyes widened. Anthony's habit was catching. It all made sense! A werewolf had attacked her. She had obviously received the curse herself, and Sir Roger Cornfoot had been horrified. His family could never handle the idea of their son marrying a werewolf, so he stashed her in his attic. Or murdered her and buried her in the back garden. Or maybe she did die, and he buried her in the back garden, as he couldn't explain a werewolf to Muggles. Every option was horrible, and yet, just the kind of intriguing story the Quibbler loved.

Seconds later, a plan had been formed. Anthony would have no part in it, but she would tell him what happened, which he was very pleased about.

"It would make the whole thing easier if you just put some Veritaserum in his tea."

"I'm not doing anything that would get me in trouble with the Ministry."

"Coward."

"I don't want to ruin our relationship."

"Relationship? But he just...bosses you about. Maybe you could equalise things a bit. And even if you did get sacked..."

"Luna, you don't understand." Anthony lowered his voice and glanced towards his mother, who was distracted by some punters. "He's not my uncle. He's my father...he and my mother had an affair before I was born. He was married. If my mother hadn't got pregnant, his wife probably wouldn't have found out, she wouldn't have divorced him, he'd have kept his nice life. Which wasn't really my fault, but apparently it was."

"He didn't speak to me for years, but he's getting old now. I'm not sure if he had any legitimate children or not, but he probably felt guilty for neglecting me and offered me a job. So, in a strange burst of desire to know my real father, I accepted. Flights to Germany aren't free, either. But things are no better...I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you could...thwart him in some way. Or find your legitimate siblings, and thwart them." Luna thought, dreamily. Anthony laughed.

"Why, because I'm angry about my status in society and I want their inheritance and privilege, or I'm just a mean person?"

Luna beamed. "I was thinking of _Much Ado About Nothing, _so I would say it was that you were just a mean person. Not that you are."

"Well, I was thinking of _King Lear, _so..."

"Oh, I don't know any tragedies. The book my mother brought me, with the stories, was just the comedies. My favourite was always _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ Very original...I mean how many other stories are there where one of the characters' head turns into a donkey's?"

"Pinocchio?"

"Ah, touché. So, what would you really like to do?"

Anthony blushed. "I've always liked music. I've played the piano since I was a little boy, and I'd love to write my own songs. Not as a whole career, maybe just as a part-time job. But nobody is around to sing them..."

And at the same time, five miles apart, a young woman was also sat, stirring a cup of tea thoughtfully, wishing there was a young man to write her some songs to sing. But there wasn't one, and so, meanwhile, she would do humdrum jobs like help Colin develop his photographs. You can't hurry true love, whether it is a person or an occupation.

"So, Lizzy, what do you think?"

"I like this one." she said, admiring a photo of a young woman who looked rather distant and stood out from the crowd. "Maybe it's the bright orange jumper, but she's distinctive."

"Her name's Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, well then, she's definitely distinctive. Luna? She's just asking to be called 'Loony'."

"I knew her at school. Well, she was in a couple of my classes. And in Dumbledore's Army...very brave. Very smart, if a bit weird. I'm glad to see she hasn't changed!"

"Colin...are you admiring her figure?"

"You are." Colin retorted.

"Very mature, Colin, very mature."

"I didn't realise she was pretty...you know how sometimes you don't realise things? And then you do and it's weird. Except she's not weird, she's nice. Well, she is weird. Anyway, like that friend of Dennis's who always wears a scarf. Do you think there's something wrong with his neck?"

"Oh, for the love of...why the hell must you come up with such silly things? Why can't you live in the...real world..." Lizzy sighed, and headed to her room, without the tea, to sing unoriginal songs about princes coming some day.


	6. Partners

**Chapter Six: Partners**

Luna and Anthony discussed the idea back and forth during their coffee breaks the next morning. Anthony was a little nervous about using Floo powder at work, so had made up an excuse that he was feeling sad, as a friend was moving house, and wanted a little time alone.

"Or maybe he was going to have her buried, but then he read that werewolves turn into vampires if they're buried, so he burned her in the back garden on a bonfire. If anyone asked, he could say it was her things."

"Werewolves turn into vampires?" Luna asked, interestedly.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm not exactly an expert, I dropped Defence Against the Dark Arts after fifth year. Teachers were all rubbish."

"What about Professor Lupin? I liked him. I think everyone did."

"Oh, yeah, he was good...heh, coincidence!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Wait...that gives me an idea."

"What? What are you going to..."

"ANTHONY! Have you pulled yourself together yet? Or at least to the extent that you can make me a decent cup of tea? This is rubbish, Anthony!"

Luna watched Anthony's face fall. She _had _to do something about it.

"He's such a...silly billy. It's _coffee. _Shall we meet up later? How about dinner?"

"Are you...asking me out?"

"No, I was just thinking of something to do, but if you like..."

"ANTHONY!"

"Got to go..."

With that, Luna marched proudly back to the small room where everyone was having their break, and announced her idea.

Occasionally, the Quibbler would create a sensitive article or set of interviews on a difficult issue in wizarding society. For example, years ago, they had looked at the prejudice against Muggleborns in certain industries, and how these people were overcoming it. They had looked at how former (alive) victims of Death Eaters (names omitted) were rebuilding their lives. And this time, they were going to look at werewolves. Muggle ones. There had to be a couple, after all, the curse was magical but the victims didn't have to be. How did they cope when they found out that werewolves were not only real, but they were one? How in the world did they make a living? What about Wolfsbane Potion? There was a lot to examine, and it would perhaps appeal to Quibbler readers' hearts. Though much of wizarding society was still prejudiced, neither the Quibbler nor its readers tended to hold conventional points of view.

So she would check the Werewolf Registry and see if Victoria was on there. Legally, she had to be, even if she had died, because the Ministry needed to keep track of werewolf attacks. If not, well, they'd just interview someone else. The plan was foolproof. Everyone at the office approved of it, and so it was that Luna and another journalist, Padma Patil, a former Ravenclaw like herself, set off to the Ministry.

The man there was a bit like Mr Porgey, very reluctant to give them access to the information. Padma, however, skilfully pretended to be an extremely neurotic Londoner who _needed _to know if she was at risk. Luna patted her "partner"'s shoulder comfortingly as she did this. So, they were allowed to access the list. It would have all worked fine if someone hadn't recognised them as journalists, but since the list was meant to be publicly available anyway, they could not be denied it.

There _was _a Lady Victoria. Luna was delighted, she felt the same kind of happiness that she had done as a little girl. And she was still alive...but how?

"How in the world are we going to interview this woman?" Padma asked. "I mean, we can't very well knock at the door and ask."

"Why not?"

"It's an invasion of privacy."

"Are you new?" Luna laughed. She wasn't normally the intrusive type of journalist, but she knew their business very well.

"I mean it...we can't. Unless we pretend not to be a newspaper, but that would be fraud. We will just have to rely on her good nature."

"I think maybe I should warn you...she is supposed to be dead, even if she isn't. You see, she lives in the village I grew up in...I was nine when she 'died'. Her fiancé, Sir...oh, I've forgotten his name, must..."

"He's currently keeping her under house arrest and administering Wolfsbane Potion." Padma read from the record. A smile spread across her face. "Even if we do invade their privacy, he's a bigger criminal for locking her up. Why is the Ministry letting him get away with this? It's wrong!"

"Ah, we probably shouldn't bring the Ministry into it. They'll just deny they're doing anything wrong, like they did with the Ratfang Conspiracy, and everything else."

"We have proof this time!" Padma said, suddenly full of enthusiasm. Luna was about to contradict her and say that they _had _had proof the other times, but Padma was rising from her chair.

"I'm sorry, but you can't take that information with you." The clerk had been behind his desk the entire time, silent until now. "We are concerned about vigilantes."

"Doesn't that contradict..." Padma was about to argue, but Luna shushed her, showing the address she had copied down, not that she couldn't have gone to the manor house without it.

A short while later, Luna and Padma were walking up the hill towards the wrought iron gates of the manor house. Padma enthusiastically addressed the machine at the front.

"Hello? Is this...the lord of the manor?"

"No, this is his butler. Who is calling?"

"We wish to speak with the lady of the manor."

"There is no lady. She died many years ago."

"Can we please speak with the lord?"

"Who shall I say is calling?"

"Porgey and Clyne's Funeral Directors." Luna whispered to Padma, who said this. They heard the sound of footsteps, and a different, world-weary voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"May we speak with your wife?"

"She has been dead for fifteen years."

"Sir, please do not lie to us... We have brought her potion supply."

"Oh! Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you don't sound like the usual man, come in..."

Padma was brilliant. All she had to do was show Sir Cornfoot her bag, which he automatically assumed contained the potion.

"The full moon's in two weeks, so you're early."

"Er...we have a surplus of ingredients. It was convenient to make it. If you keep it in a cool, dry, place, it'll be fine."

"Excellent...although I usually give it to Victoria. Do you want to take it up to her? She's in the third room on the right. Knock first, she'll try and make herself presentable for you."

They did exactly that, and a soft, slightly hoarse voice responded to the knock.

"Wh-who is this?"

"We've come from...the apothecary. We're a bit early, sorry if it disrupts your schedule, madam. We think the potion will keep well."

"OK, I just need to sort myself out. Excuse me a moment!"

When she opened the door, she was completely different to the young Lady Luna remembered. Even her eyes had changed to an amber colour. Her eyebrows seemed beyond control, and her posture was very loose. Her skin was incredibly pale from lack of sunlight. Still, she was wearing a beautiful dress, and her hair and smile were as lovely as they had been then.

"So...my potion?"

Luna was suddenly terrified of how they were going to do this, but Padma was in control.

"We're from a newspaper. We were doing some research for a story at the Werewolf Registry and we learnt about what's happening to you, and we want to help you. We won't interview you or anything unless you're comfortable with it, we just want to help."

"If you want help." Luna added. "If not, than we'll..."

Victoria's eyes were welling with tears. She smiled widely at them.

"You mean...you're actually going to...get me out of here?"

"Well, that'll probably be quite complicated, but we're going to do our best. What we've realised, madam, is that your husband has done a terrible thing..."

"He has..." Victoria said, walking back into her room and beckoning Luna and Padma to come in. "He always said it was for my own good, but I don't need a mirror..."

Luna looked around. There was no mirror in the room.

"...to tell me that I have become a freak! Such is the destiny of a monster. That's what he thinks of me. He buys me nice things on my birthday to show he still likes me but that's just to stop me from jumping out of the window. Which I have considered doing many times. I mean, if I lived, I could run free, if I died, well I've nothing to live for anyway. But I can't...I'm safe here. I mean, he keeps me healthy and well fed, I have a personal nurse and a cook, but I still don't like it, so I'm a bit conflicted. And I'm going on and on and on..."

"We have plenty of time." Luna said, patiently. It occurred to her that she was spending time with Victoria, something she had always wanted to do as a child.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Sir Cornfoot had appeared in the doorway. "Victoria, don't say another word. Both of you, leave my dwelling. I cannot allow this to continue."


	7. Luna Lovegood Once Again

**A/N**: Sorry for the sheer amount of dialogue in the chapter, as well as the absence of Anthony, Colin and pretty much everyone else. I also just wanted to point out that Remus's 'handwriting' hasn't changed since he was a teenager, back in the days of **Keeping To My Morals.**

**Chapter Seven: Luna Lovegood Once Again**

Now that she had been given an opportunity to escape, Victoria was not going to let Cornfoot restrict her again.

"Roger, there's nothing you can do!"

"This is my property, I can have anyone I choose on it and anyone I don't want can leave. If the two of you aren't gone in one minute precisely, then I'll..."

_"Your _property? What would my daddy say to that? Or his will? Or the solicitor, oh, I'd love to see what he would make of all this! You may be a wizard but the law is against you." Victoria glared at him severely, then turned away from him and folded her arms defiantly.

Cornfoot seemed slightly shocked by his fiancée's sudden outgoingness. He looked almost pleadingly at her.

"Well, before you start wailing to them about your mental and physical scars and how you can't have babies and so on, I want to express my point of view."

Padma almost smiled. This was getting exciting. Luna was slightly worried; whatever was going to happen next? She couldn't stay with him now, and would want to go with them, but where would she stay? But they would worry about that when the time came. For the moment, she, like Padma, witnessed the banter between a couple who had probably not had a real conversation for fifteen years.

"Oh, what is this, some sob story about your pure blood? I don't want to hear it!"

"Don't, then." For the first time, Cornfoot looked directly at Luna and Padma.

"You probably think I'm more of a monster than she is, and I daresay I deserve it. but at the time, there was no alternative..."

Luna considered this. Sure, he could tell the villagers she had died. He could then pretend that the manor house reminded him too much of her and move away to start a new life, smuggling her along with his things. They could then start a new life together in the wizarding world, and everyone would be happy. But she had learned from experience that generally one shouldn't tell people a better idea when they're in the middle of suffering the consequences of their bad idea.

"I knew as soon as it happened that Victoria had been attacked by a werewolf, but I could hardly bear to accept it. I've been brought up to...see them as monsters, which to all extents and purposes they are, and my mind pushed away the idea that my beautiful fiancée was to be one of them. I managed to get her back to the manor without the Muggles knowing, and I left her in the bedroom to be nursed while I went to bed and tried to gather my thoughts."

"The next morning my worst fears were confirmed. Victoria was well and conscious, but there were...changes. Her eyebrows were thicker and longer, and she showed me her palms, which were itchy. I imagined, correctly, that hair would develop on them. She was obviously in a lot of distress, and I realised I would have to explain everything to her. You see, before that, she did not even know I was a wizard! You can imagine the task ahead of me, can't you? It seemed so easy to tell everyone that she was dead. I expect Victoria hasn't told you how terrified she was of going out in public after becoming a werewolf? How embarrassed she was?"

"Sure, I was nervous, but I didn't ask you to lock me in my bedroom for fifteen years! Are you trying to pretend that I asked you to do this? That it would benefit me? You did this for your own benefit, Roger. To preserve your dignity, your family's dignity. You didn't care about how I felt at all!"

Luna found herself considering Cornfoot's story. He would have been very young at the time, just settling into a committed relationship. His fiancée would be a dangerous creature at the full moon and a patient after it, as well as a wife. She would never produce the son and heir his upper-class family obsessed with. It was a lot for her to take in...the task of telling her must have been extremely painful. Luna began to wonder if their story, though interesting, ought to be published. She did not want to lower the newspaper to being like a women's magazine, telling far-fetched tales about other people's real lives. "My Husband Threw Me To Angry Hippogriffs.", etc.

"Do you think I'm happy?" Cornfoot shouted, startling everyone in the room. "Do you think I enjoy hearing you sobbing your heart out every night with pain? Do you think I like hearing the nurse describe your agony to me? 'Oh, Sir, she's got an 'orrible great scar on 'er. Can't do nuffink. She's rollin' about in terrible pain.'"

Victoria stared at her fiancé. If it were possible, she had gone even paler. She was speechless for a moment, then finally, shakily, replied:

"Roger...you think it was physical pain that was making me sob and scream and ruin my furniture? You think I was wailing over some...wound? I'm used to physical pain now, I've been transforming every month for fifteen years! If you ripped out a chunk of my hair I'd probably just say 'Ugh, I've got a bald patch now.'. It was _loneliness_, Roger. That's what drove me insane."

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. _Loneliness. _Luna knew what that was like. She'd always had a loving family, but there were times when even they couldn't support her. When her mother died, her father withdrew, not wanting to look after her, or even himself particularly. When she went to Hogwarts, she felt a million miles from anyone who cared about her. If she had a terrible accident, people there would just say 'What a pity' and carry on. It felt like...

"No one in the world cared about me." Victoria said, tears pouring down her face. "Everyone outside the house thinks I'm dead, and everyone inside the house would probably be relieved if I did die. I thought it'd never be over, you know. I thought...this is my life. Victoria did nothing wrong but is being punished like a criminal anyway. You know criminals at least can have friends and stuff...God, I've been so, so _alone..._" Victoria began sobbing then, and Cornfoot could not look at her.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Not really. I just...got carried away."

"Well, now we are carrying her away." Padma said defiantly. She clearly felt no sympathy for Cornfoot, and now, neither did Luna. Anyone who could so cheerfully enforce those terrible, terrible feelings of loneliness was not a good person.

Cornfoot made no resistance as his fiancée gathered her things. Padma assured her that her two-bedroom flat would be just fine, although perhaps they would have to use St. Mungo's for the full moon. Victoria was still shaky, having finally expressed her mental anguish, and Luna and Padma remained close to her as they left. Cornfoot approached Victoria for the last time before they left, but she glared at him and he withdrew to stand among the startled servants.

The weather outside, though nothing special, delighted Victoria. She awkwardly sat on the grass, then happily ran her fingers through it. But as she looked from the hill onto the village below, a feeling of shock overcame her. Luna wondered if she was experiencing some agoraphobia, having been cooped up for so long. But it wasn't this that disturbed Victoria. She looked at her palms, which had soft, fine hairs growing on them, and then at Luna and Padma.

"I don't know how to really live any more." she said. "I mean, I can't have a job or anything, can I? Considering all the sick leave I'll have to take. I have no friends...I'm as pale as a sheet and look like a freak, and I'm a werewolf. How does one live as a werewolf? Roger told me...that they were all evil and went around in packs hunting children, so it was better I stayed away from it all. But that can't be true, can it? There has to be a decent werewolf or two, or does lycanthropy corrupt the mind? Is my mind going to be corrupted? Has it been? Am I insane?"

Padma looked at Luna as worriedly as Victoria was. She was used to having ideas, but now, it seemed, her mind had gone blank. Luna, however, knew exactly who to contact.

"So you want a werewolf, who is a good and nice person, with a lot of experience of living in the real world? I think I may be able to find someone..."


	8. A Little More Conversation

**Chapter Eight: A Little More Conversation**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. I'm writing to ask you for a favour, or rather, if you could do something on my behalf. I was thinking, since you know Professor Lupin quite well, if you could ask him if he would help out a friend of mine. She is a werewolf, you see. She has been one for fifteen years, so it's not the physical part she has a problem with. It's more dealing with it and living in the real world. You see her fiancé, or probably ex-fiancé now, kept her in the house for fifteen years and now, as you can imagine, she is a tiny bit unstable. She was pointing and laughing at everything as we took her to stay with my friend, Padma, and she is obsessed with doing and seeing everything. I thought maybe he could bring her some calm and stability. Although I remember he's married now, is that right? I suppose he must have other responsibilites. Still, will you ask for me?**_

_**Let's meet up soon, Luna.**_

Dear Luna,

Of course he will! It's true that he does have a family now, but since Tonks is at work all day and Sephy goes to school now, there's only the baby to worry about. I could take care of him myself...

Don't worry about a thing. I'll ask him and get back to you. In the meantime, I find camomile is very helpful for stress and hyperactivity. Ron, bless him, always gets purple in the face when the Cannons lose, especially to the Wasps, so I run him a bath with it. He's still red when he comes out, but at least it's not from anger. Anyway, I'm babbling. I'll see you and Ginny soon...Hermione

Dear Remus

I hope you, Tonks, Sephy and Alastor are all very well. I also want to thank you all for my birthday present, it's wonderful! I have it over my desk to inspire me. There was no need to explain in the card, I can see perfectly that it is a cat, unlike a certain R and H, who spent ages quarrelling over whether it was a tiger or a dog. How is Sephy enjoying school? How is Alastor, has he said any words? Anyway, I want to ask a favour of you on behalf of Luna Lovegood. You remember her, don't you? Well, she has this friend who is a werewolf and needs some help dealing with it. I expect she thought of you because you have plenty of experience and you're so terribly calm and stable. You see, she's a tiny bit mad having been cooped up by her so-called boyfriend for 15 years. So she doesn't know how to live in the real world as a werewolf. If you do agree, but it's a problem for someone to look after Alastor, I would be happy to, or I could persuade them to come to you.

Anyway, nice to write to you. Send the others my love, Ron says hi by the way,

Hermione

_Dear Hermione,_

_I do remember Luna Lovegood, and I'd be happy to help her friend. I can easily drop Alastor with his grandparents, who'll have him any time, so I just need a time and place. Although we do like to have Sundays together as a family, because Tonks has the whole day off. But sacrifices can be made, so really I'm available whenever they need me. Except at the full moon, although I don't know, actually..._

_In other news, Sephy is very happy at school. She did manage to convince me, and her mother, that she had a terrible tummy bug the other day. I think pulling pranks must run in the family somewhere. As for Alastor, he is progressing marvellously after a short delay. His first word was 'dada', or that's what I decided to interpret it as. Tonks is disappointed, especially as she wasn't there to see it. Hear it. Anyhow, just tell Luna to contact me whenever's best for her friend. Tell Ron hello from all of us, and that Tonks wants her Chudley Cannons scarf back please._

_Remus_

_PS. I'm glad you liked the picture. Tonks worked very hard on it. I'm joking, it was all Sephy._

The next time Luna saw Victoria was at the Quibbler. She had delightedly agreed to be interviewed, but only if her slightly disastrous appearance could be dealt with. There had been a bit of a dispute about it; she had wanted to look nice for the first time in a long while, while the others wanted her to look as rough as she did for dramatic impact. In the end, they decided not to argue with a werewolf and let her have her eyebrows plucked and her legs and palms waxed. The ever resourceful Padma had found two perfect people to do the job: her twin sister Parvati, and Parvati's business partner Lavender.

Luna listened to the conversation between the three of them as she wrote up the Classifieds.

"So I said to him, look, Zavvy, darling, I can't sit here at home like this while you go off with your friends! I'm supposed to be your girlfriend! He always wants to spend time with his friends. You know my mum says my dad is her best friend. Well why can't I be his best friend?"

"Your boyfriend's name is Zavvy? Is that a wizard's name, is it?"

"It's short for Xavier. You can't nickname Xavier very easily, but I think Zavvy's rather cute, don't you, Vicky?"

"You really do have a nickname complusion, Lavender. Seamus doesn't like you calling him 'Shay' you know. And do you remember Mione, for Hermione Granger? And Pads, for Padma? And Colly-Bolly-olin, for Colin Creevey?"

At the mention of Colin Creevey, Luna felt a strange shivering sensation. She sighed happily.

"As long as your boyfriend balances his time with his friends equally with his time with you, there shouldn't be a problem. You can't make him your prisoner, it weakens and damages a person. They'll go crazy. I should know these things!"

"Yes, well, in my opinion he doesn't spend nearly enough time with me! And besides, if I don't keep him on a leash he might run away, if you get my drift."

"Yes, but Victoria-do you mind if I call you Vicky?-is right about possessing him. He's not an object, you know. You're going to get like Dean Thomas if you're not careful."

There was a sound of clattering scissors, and a second later the doors flew open and Lavender stormed past Luna's desk, looking highly offended. Rudely awakened from her thoughts of Colin, which were getting very long, Luna asked her if she was allright, to which she angrily replied that she was just going to wash her hands, thank you, Miss Journalist.

"Poor Xavier."

"Believe me, he's not the first and he won't be the last..."

The Dean Thomas comment got Luna thinking. Dean needed someone to replace Ginny in his affections, _desperately_, and Lavender was a pretty Gryffindor. She wouldn't mind if he was too possessive with her, as she'd probably be just as possessive with him. Of course she wouldn't have to worry about Lavender's boyfriend. That relationship probably wouldn't last much longer. She knew how dedicated people could be to their friends, after all. They were both regulars at the Towers as well, so it wouldn't be terribly difficult to orchestrate. Ginny would be ever so pleased, Dean could become a bit more relaxed, and Lavender would keep a relationship. It would be wonderful.

Hours later, after a wonderful photo shoot and interview with Victoria, as well as an arrangement to see Professor Lupin for a 'lesson' in lycanthropy and everyday life on Wednesday, Luna remembered she had promised to tell Anthony what she had found out. Wondering if she would find him at his mother's work, she headed to the Towers to look for him. To her surprise, he was there. With a piano. Luna tried to wave to him, but he was entirely absorbed in the beautiful music.

That was until he decided to sing. He wasn't bad; you couldn't be if you wanted to progress with an instrument, but after a few minutes Luna was feeling her head nod. Mrs Goldstein, who had offered her a drink, laughed quietly.

"I know how you feel." she said. "I think I'll persuade him just to play it next time. It's the first day, so he's bound to get a little enthusiastic, although you couldn't tell from the voice. I'd like to have a proper singer, though. Give the place a bit of 'oomph'"

"Well, if I ever see anyone, I'll let you know..."

"Oh, thanks, dearest. So are you and Anthony..."

"No..."

"Oh, right. Pardon me. I just thought that'd be nice. I think he needs someone...but then he has got me. And I've got him, which is of course perfect but...not the same as having a romantic relationship. Obviously! Sorry, I must be boring you to tears!"

Luna was not in tears. She was just thinking, but when she thought too much, she felt her mind drift back to a pair of wide eyes and white blond hair, and a pair of brown leather shoes by the river.

That evening, Luna bumped into Susan on the way up to her flat. Susan smiled softly at her, and they had another brief conversation. Luna was getting a bit tired of talking to people, but Susan was a lonely woman and Luna was eager to give her some happiness. It wasn't long before the conversation turned back to the lost Neville...so sad, Luna thought, what love can do to people's lives. You can't let it obsess you too much. As she said this, of course, she imagined a balloon with 'Colin Creevey' written on it. It sometimes works when you think about things far too much than is normal and you want to stop it. But she couldn't imagine it bursting, and so, that night, she went to sleep thinking about him, and his life that had been so near but was now so far.

**A/N:** Remus's handwriting hasn't changed since the days of writing to Sirius in Keeping To My Morals, you know :D And the balloon trick can really work. I say can, not will.

If you're interested in seeing how Victoria's 'lessons' with Remus go, I've considered a spin-off fic, so let me know if you'd like that!


	9. Grumpy Porgey

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry. I've been busy finishing up coursework, amongst other reasons. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much, but you'll get a nice exciting chapter soon. Feel free to check out the spin-off fic, which you will find on my profile page.

**Chapter Nine: Grumpy Porgey**

Given that the Quibbler is published on Tuesdays, Luna is allowed a day off on Wednesdays. She took the opportunity to meet up with Hermione and Ginny at the Towers. Hermione looked slightly despondent, and Luna could guess what was upsetting her.

"Another rejection letter?" she asked her friend softly. Hermione nodded.

"I am becoming numb to the pain."

"You'd think it'd be easily to publish!" Ginny said. "I'm still baffled. Have you failed to mention something important, or something?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. Shall I go and get us some drinks? Cherry liquor for you, Ginny, honey mead for me, and Luna, do you still like that peach, pomegranate and coconut thing?"

"With the pink plastic bird." Luna added.

While Hermione was at the bar, Ginny leaned over and whispered to Luna. Apparently the book was as boring as it is possible to be. It had no pictures, no jokes, nothing. Yes, it was a serious subject, but when even the person it's about falls asleep reading it, you're going wrong somewhere.

"You would think she could draw inspiration from all the books she reads." Luna remarked to Ginny. "I've never read it myself. Maybe she just needs to put it in big red print and then it'll seem less heavy. Or put a cliffhanger on the end of every chapter. Or perhaps we should all write it. You could do a chapter, Ron could, I could...um...someone else could..."

"Like who?"

"I don't know...people who liked Harry...Colin Creevey?" Why did she have to mention Colin? She could have said Dean. Or Seamus. Or Parvati. Or Lavender. Or anyone else.

"He really liked Harry...do you think he was..."

"Definitely not." Luna said, although she wasn't sure. "He just wasn't."

Hermione returned, with a slightly alarmed look on her face. She reported that Dean Thomas was watching them again, and indeed he was, unfortunately. He had a resentful look in his eyes and didn't seem to care about the newspaper or his glass of mead. Ginny was about to stand up, but Hermione persuaded her to let it be.

"He's just in pain, Ginny. Maybe there's more to it than you. Maybe he's just channelling it into annoying you."

"Perhaps looking at you is the only thing making him happy at the moment."

"Yes, well, I have had enough. I swear to Merlin, I have had enough."

Luna considered Lavender Brown some more. A girl more unlike Ginny could not be found. Lavender was girly rather than tomboyish, clingy rather than independent, and just...softer. Even if she wasn't Dean's type, at least the relationship would go better. She didn't know when she would see Lavender again. Perhaps Victoria would befriend her, or Padma would ask Parvati who would ask Lavender.

"Perhaps we should match him." Luna suggested. "Like in Shakespeare. Tell her he fancies her, tell him Lavender fancies him..."

"Lavender?" Ginny and Hermione stared at her.

"Um...I saw her the other day. I thought she'd make a good girlfriend for him."

Her two friends were silent, then Ginny burst into giggles suddenly. "She could call him...Wean-Wean!"

After a long laugh with her two best friends, Luna was cheerfully walking back to her flat, when she saw a young man with a pair of brown shoes and blue eyes. But the usual feeling that came with seeing or thinking of Colin was replaced with a sinking feeling, as there was a young woman walking next to him, laughing and joking. Luna found herself standing still and watching them mournfully. Then, to her great sadness, Colin's companion turned at pointed her out to Colin. He smiled, and they laughed together. Probably at her orange, purple and green jumper. Luna did not look at them again, but walked hurriedly away.

"Oh...do you think I offended her?" Colin felt slightly uneasy. He probably wouldn't talk to her again, but he hated to think that anyone was going away with a bad impression of him, especially someone inclined to think silly things.

"It is rude to point, Colin, you ought to know that." Lizzie was her usual bitter self. She needed some excitement.

"Yeah, well...I hear that pub's doing a cara okky night. I thought that stuff was illegal in this country. Shows what I know."

"What the hell are you...wait, karaoke...?"

When she got home, there was a letter waiting for her:

**Dear Luna,**

**I hope you're well. I am very miserable and am hence writing to you to cheer myself up. My so-called father has been like a bear with a sore head all day. I'm not even going to repeat some of the stuff he called me! Honestly, this business is supposed to be respectful. The thing is, his ex-wife has died, which means of course they will never see each other again. He is thus annoyed at me, because I single-handedly ruined their relationship, me being his illegitimate son. I still don't know how. I know I should really sympathise with him, but it's quite difficult to when all he does is criticise me! I'm very unhappy about it, and I've been trying to improve things. My mother is not helping. I get the impression she did not like my singing yesterday, although she was quite polite about it. It's a shame there's no spell to conjure a singing voice, although perhaps a Metamorphmagus could manage it. Not that I know any. Maybe some singer will appear out of nowhere. Can you sing?**

**Anyway, I got your newspaper today! I'm delighted to have contributed to helping Victoria, I feel like I've achieved something. So what's happening to her now? We really should meet up and have a proper conversation. See you soon. **

**Anthony**

Luna had never imagined having friends would be so tiring. She had only just met up with Hermione and Ginny, she was popping round to Padma's tonight to see Victoria, she wanted to find Lavender again, and now Anthony wanted to see her. But it was what she had always wanted as a little girl, and for that she was extremely glad.

Mr Porgey really deserved a good hex, but that would never happen. Poor Anthony was going to be bossed around by him forever...or was he? She looked at Anthony's letter, and an idea formed in her mind. Using the same techniques as she had used for Walter's letter, she composed a heartfelt reply.

**Dear father **

**I am very miserable. I feel like the relationship is nowhere. I've been trying to improve things, you're not helping. I'm very unhappy about being your son. I still don't know how I single-handedly annoyed you. We really should have a proper conversation. today! I hope to cheer you up and achieve something. **

**Anthony**

Luna knew she was taking a risk, but hopefully the results would be positive. If not, she would tell the truth, and leave the issue alone forever. Again, she went to the post office to have it delivered, but Colin wasn't around this time. Pity.

Luna passed the afternoon dreaming, drinking mango tea, and playing her miniature harpsichord. When six o'clock came around, she Floo'd to Padma's flat, where there was a happy, sociable atmosphere. Parvati was there, with Seamus, as well as a pouting Lavender. Victoria didn't seem to be there. Padma greeted Luna with a big smile.

"Hey." she said. "How's your day off been?"

"Very nice." Luna said. "Yours?"

"I've been catching up on housework. Or I was, until this posse came over."

Seamus and Parvati waved to Luna.

"Allright?" Seamus asked her. Luna replied cheerfully, and had small talk with Seamus and Parvati but she couldn't help noticing how sad Lavender was. Perhaps her relationship troubles were getting worse...of course, they would never happen with Dean. He had no right to complain about anyone stifling and annoying him. Luna's idea was becoming stronger and more feasible by the minute, but she did have a different purpose for being there.

"Where's Victoria?"

"She's in her bedroom. Probably doodling lovehearts all over something. Or perhaps doing that thing where you work out how much someone loves you as a percentage. She has been acting like a twelve-year-old since she got back."

"She has a boyfriend?" Luna didn't normally think that way about other people or herself, but how very embarrassing. A werewolf who had not been outside for fifteen years before three days ago had secured a boyfriend and she could not. Although her curiosity was winning her over. Had Cornfoot turned up in shining armour on a winged white horse, holding a dozen roses and saying "Victoria, Victoria, wherefore art thou Victoria?" Had he bought her a diamond ring? Had he said sorry?

"No, no, no...no boyfriends." Padma began to explain. She gestured for Luna to follow her into the kitchen, where she poured her some Butterbeer. "I'm...not entirely sure what happened, but...er...I think she may have felt a certain attraction towards our old Professor."


	10. Follow the Words

**A/N:** Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long hiatus. I can't really excuse myself, so I'm sorry. Suddenly I See belongs to KT Tunstall and her record company, and the Psychic Paper belongs to the Doctor. :-) Oh, and Luna Lovegood belongs to JKR. Apologies if you don't enjoy the chapter, constructive criticism appreciated!

**Follow the Words**

Professor Lupin had been a very nice teacher. Luna was only a second year when he taught her, but she had heard about certain other pupils having a crush on the then young and un-snarky professor. Victoria, his newest pupil, was no exception, even though they had so far spent little time together. To her, he was the anti-Roger, and hence, a perfect man. He was quite handsome, older and intelligent, and he would tolerate her condition perfectly, as he suffered it himself. Luna had read something about the chemistry that existed between certain werewolves, but she hadn't the heart to tell Victoria that that was probably the only reason she found Lupin so attractive.

"And he has these two children. I only saw the baby, Alastair- the little girl, Stephy, was at school. I saw a photo of her, she's rather cute. But Alastair was _gorgeous_, he had these big, dark eyes and a big baby smile! You know what they're like... He's cutting his first teeth, so he cried quite a lot, but I still loved him. He was beautiful. I don't understand how any woman could leave a baby like that. Or a man like that. Unless she died, of course. But I would love to look after Alastair."

Luna knew perfectly well that _Sephy_ and _Alastor _already had a living mother, and she wasn't about to leave them or their father (probably), but she felt sorry for Victoria. She would never have children of her own, after all. So she sat patiently and listened to Victoria gush about Remus, and wondered if he had realised his new, 35-year-old student had quite the adolescent crush on him.

Later that evening, Luna headed towards the Towers to meet Anthony. Outside was Colin, who appeared to be talking to a Muggle. Luna stood a distance from them and watched- the man appeared to be a Muggle magician. Instinct told Luna not to trust him, but Colin didn't seem to think the same way, and he seemed cheerful as they broke apart and the man slipped away.

"Luna Lovegood?" he had spotted her. She felt her face heat up.

"Hello Colin. It has been a long time."

"Certainly has, hasn't it? What are you up to?"

"I'm a journalist for the Quibbler."

"Oh, right! I'm in a similar area. Freelance photography. The wages aren't too good but the hours suit me fine!"

Luna laughed. "Are you...coming for a drink?"

"Nah, I'm just leaving. I've got a project to go to this evening. I'm working with an astronomer for a journal, so it'll probably be a long night..."

"Yes, I remember those lessons..."

"Yeah. Shame I don't remember anything I learnt! Anyway, I'd better go..."

Just before he turned the corner to Apparate, Luna noticed his watch, which he always wore on his right wrist (he must have been left-handed) was gone. The Muggle must have stolen it while distracting Colin with a trick. Colin had no doubt been curious about Muggles' version of their craft. Not entirely sure what she was doing, Luna headed in the direction he had gone in.

Sure enough, he was there, leaning next to a dustbin and lighting a cigarette, Colin's watch sparkling on his wrist. Luna knew she couldn't use magic, but she did have a trick up her sleeve (well, it was actually in her inside coat pocket, but all the same).

"Luna Lovegood." she said, producing an ID wallet. "Police."

"What?"

"I'm casual dress. We've been looking for swindlers like you for a while."

"I'm not a swindler, I work for the BBC. It's a project."

"The BBC?" The Benevolent Bumblebee Corporation? What would a worker from a baby's robes maker be doing stealing people's watches?

"Please, just give me the watch you just stole."

"Make me."

"I shall...duel with you with my whack stick thing." she told him.

The man laughed. "Forget it. It's a stupid little thing anyway." He threw it back at her, and ran. Luna admired it for a moment; it was one of those fine watches you could buy in Diagon Alley, the ones that told you the shape of the stars. Perhaps Colin really was interested in astronomy. She slipped it on her wrist and pulled her sleeve over it.

"Good old Psychic Paper." she muttered quietly to herself, sliding the paper back into her pocket. "I can convince anyone I'm anything..."

Anthony was working at the karaoke machine, which can't have been as creatively satisfying as a piano. Luna smiled at him while he sat miserably watching warblers belt out strange Muggle songs. They were _fascinating. _Luna noted some of her wizard friends turning away in disgust and quietly mutter about going to the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks instead, while others snickered quietly at this bizarre sector of Muggle culture. Luna liked the hybrid atmosphere-it was nice to think she hadn't taken Muggle Studies for nothing. There was nothing wrong with an interest in the other occupants of Britain-she had often had interesting conversations with Ginny's dad about 'spark plugs' and 'fridges' and 'hang gliders' which were the closest things Muggles had to brooms.

At that point, a young woman slightly older than Luna, with long hair and blue eyes just like those of Colin's, stepped up to the machine. She indicated to Anthony what song she wanted, and they shared a smile. Luna had an odd feeling she wasn't about to be another warbler.

And indeed, she was far from the average Muggle singer. Her voice was like Celestina Warbeck's, except it wasn't magically enhanced at all. Even the wizards, who had been keeping themselves to themselves during this Muggle spectacle were staring at her in fascination. What fascinated Luna more, though, was that she looked just like Colin. There were some obvious differences, but their faces were somehow similar. She had to be his sister. Perhaps she could give her his watch...but what would be the fun in that? A dark corner of her mind also wanted to stay up until one o'clock tonight and observe the stars with the newly-acquired trinket.

No one looked more interested than Anthony. He looked to Luna almost like a cartoon character. His head was in his hands and a smile was spreading across his face. He was no doubt wondering if she would come back again. When she finished, he was so distracted he forgot to stop the machine. New words began to flash up.

"_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world. You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_..."

"Sorry!" Anthony said.

"No worries." The woman said, smiling at him again. Was it Luna's imagination, or was Anthony blushing?

After Anthony was given a break, they had a long-awaited conversation. Luna told him everything about Victoria; that they had rescued her, how Cornfoot had tried to defend his actions, that she was living with Padma and was infatuated with Professor Lupin.

"Blimey! He must be getting on a bit now."

"I wouldn't know. Still, she feels happy, even though he's married and has two children. She's under the impression he's a single father...I suppose he's married to a Metamorphmagus, so all the pictures he has of her must look like a different woman..."

"Anyway...she was good, wasn't she?"

"Who, Professor Lupin's wife? I imagine she must be good, although I don't know what at."

"No, I mean...her..." He nodded towards the young woman, who had returned to her friends and was laughing at the compliments they were giving her. "I imagine my mum would want to hire her. She seems like a nice person."

"How can you tell?" Luna laughed.

"It's in her eyes." Anthony said softly, and Luna felt happy for him. If Ms Goldstein did hire her, Anthony would probably love to write her a song or two. It was true, whoever she was, she did seem nice. Perhaps because she was obviously related to Colin.

That night, Luna was racked with guilt for having Colin's watch when he was with an astronomer. She couldn't have found him anyway, and the astronomer probably had one of his/her own, but she felt too guilty to use it to look at the stars, as awe-inspiring as they were. Instead, she wrote a letter to Lupin.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way. I hope you remember me; I used to like your lessons quite a lot. I'm aware that you had a lesson with my friend Victoria today. She seems to...ah...like you quite a lot, is that to be expected? I'm aware that you're married (happily, I'm sure) so will you let her down gently? She's rather fragile, I think, mentally. I can't imagine how she wouldn't be. Alternatively, you could always pretend your wife doesn't exist until the lessons finish (I don't know when). If szhe finds out, though, she will probably not appreciate it. I'm sorry if this letter makes little sense, it's late and I can be eccentric sometimes. Thank you._

_Luna_

Her reply in the following afternoon, after she had sent the letter via the Post Office, was what she had hoped to hear.

_Dear Luna,_

_I imagined this sort of thing would happen. You see, the thing about lycanthropy is, if you don't keep up contact with human beings the 'wolfish' side of you takes over to a greater extent. To use an example, when I went to live with Fenrir Greyback and his followers, I could not bring myself to be as animalistic as they were. I had been brought up by complete humans and spent my life surrounded by them, and hence, my 'wolfish' side was repressed and under greater control. _

_Unfortunately for Victoria, as she spent so much time locked away, she has developed some more wolfish characteristics. The eyebrows, for instance. When I was first bitten, I had an abundance of eyebrow and palm hair which gradually decreased as I got older. Anyway, what you're worried about is the chemistry between us, which does exist, those she certainly feels it more strongly than I do. I am deeply in love with my wife and would never initiate an affair, so I will be on my guard. There isn't much I can do to stop her from being attracted to me. Next time she comes over, I'll have to show her photos of our family. We went to France this summer, and only just got them developed. I think that might communicate a message to her, without being too cruel. _

_Remus (I'm not your Professor any more)_


End file.
